


Who's Most Likely To... Part 2

by sportarobbiephan



Series: Most Likely [2]
Category: High School Musical (Movies), LazyTown, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Smallville
Genre: Crack, Drinking Games, Elves are lightweights, Established Relationship, Expensive Stuff, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Relationship, Sharpay is a mountain lion, Underage Drinking, accidental murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: The gang gathers again - only with three new people to replace the other three





	Who's Most Likely To... Part 2

After the effects of the drinking game last time, Kimball and Patrick have been spending a lot more time together. They declined returning for another round, so Teresa went back to work Sharpay and Ryan made calls for someone else to join in, so they’d have twelve again. Lex agreed to the conditions of brining two people along for the ride. He instantly called up Clark, who was in the middle of a hectic junior year of high school. He was faced with the choice of bringing along Chloe, Pete, or Lana Since Lana was moving away and Pete didn’t like Lex, he chose Chloe.

Ithrottaalfurinn was fine with being a designated driver again, and Chloe sprung up. She said she would as well, giving Clark a wicked grin and a little nudge despite them both being only sixteen. The other beers are passed around, and everyone sits in a circle. The rules are the same as last, but it’s repeated since there are new players Everyone writes down a "most likely to" on a card and places it face down in the middle of the circle. The card is drawn, and everyone can opt to who is "most likely to" The person with the most votes takes a drink.

  1. **Who is most likely to lie to their boss?**

Sharpay: Ryan is a _terrible_ liar It’d be Robbie

Robbie: I _disguise_ Glanni lies

Chloe: … I’ll agree with him

Lex: Oh, yes Glanni lies

Glanni: I resent and agree

Ryan: Shar lies too

Sportacus: We already had this question last time

Chad: So? Just repeat your answers We all said Glanni anyway, I think

Clark: Um, okay?

Phil: Glanni

Dan: Glanni

Ithro: Sharpay

Sharpay squawks, and Ithro shrugs, pointing to his wedding band. One for Robbie, two for Sharpay, and nine regurgitated votes for Glanni. He grins and takes a gulp.

  1. **Who’s most likely to die alone?**

Sharpay: Way to be dark I bet Dan added this one. For that, _he_ will die alone

Robbie: Get real. He’s got Phil If anyone, it’d be Lex

Chloe: Rude! It’d be _you_, Stripe Boy

Lex: Stripe Boy? I’ll take the die alone card I technically did once

Glanni: If I recall that news story correctly, a certain farm boy was in the vicinity when you died You weren’t alone, I pick Ryan

Ryan: Haven’t you heard? I’ve been dating the same guy now for the past seven months I’ll say Sportacus You never seem to have much love interests

Sportacus: Well… I do like someone but he doesn’t like me back, so I suppose I’ll take the card Who are you dating?

Chad: He’s dating me. You like someone? Also, I pick the new girl to die alone. Because we don’t know her

Clark: Her name is Chloe, and she’s not going to die alone I’ll agree with, um, I’ll agree with her

Phil: Chloe

Dan: Chloe

Ithro: Chloe

One for Dan and Ryan, two for Lex, Robbie, and Sportacus, but four for Chloe. She cracks open her beer and takes a gulp, gagging at the sour taste. It’s nonalcoholic, but it still tastes bad.

  1. **Who’s most likely to be great at sex?**

Sharpay: Yowzah! I don’t want to brag, but I am flexible…

Robbie: Gross Ithro is pretty built though

Chloe: Lex

Lex: Wow, Miss Sullivan I had no idea, But I can’t argue

Glanni: Me all the way. (beat) That sounded better in my head

Ryan: I take yoga

Sportacus: This question makes me uncomfortable. Uh… Robbie, maybe?

Chad: You just made him choke on air But Ryan’s great

Clark: Ugh… Lex?

Phil: Dan

Dan: Phil

Ithro: Glanni

One for Sharpay, Ithro, Robbie, Dan, and Phil; two for Glanni and Ryan; but three for Lex. He smirks, makes eye contact with Clark, and downs his beer.

  1. **Who’s most likely to spend over a hundred dollars on alcohol in one night?**

Sharpay: Ryan You like the expensive stuff

Robbie: So, does Glanni

Chloe: So, does Lex

Lex: Guilty

Glanni: Me

Ryan: Me

Sportacus: Glanni

Chad: Ryan

Clark: Lex

Phil: Lex

Dan: Lex

Ithro: Glanni

Three for Ryan, four for Glanni, and five for Lex. Lex has no qualms about drinking another beer.

  1. **Who’s most likely to fire people and enjoy it?**

Sharpay: It is exhilarating

Robbie: I love the power

Chloe: Lex?

Lex: Chloe, I fucking _hate_ firing people Shar wins that role

Glanni: I love it

Ryan: I don’t; Shar does

Sportacus: Robbie? I would have guessed Glanni first

Chad: Mountain Lion Evans

Clark: Um, Sharpay?

Phil: Sharpay

Dan: Sharpay

Ithro: Glanni. I love the power in his eyes

One for Robbie and Lex, three for Glanni, and a whopping seven for Sharpay. She bears herself and gulps down a swig of beer.

  1. **Who’s most likely to talk to the voices in their head?**

Sharpay: Freakshow! Farm boy looks the type

Robbie: Um, no. Chad?

Chloe: Clark is _not_ a freakshow! I choose you!

Lex: Sportacus. I’ve _seen_ you do it

Glanni: Sportynerd

Ryan: Sport, you’ve been caught

Sportacus: I don’t do it that often

Chad: That’s a confession

Clark: Um, okay? Sportacus?

Phil: Sportacus

Dan: Sportacus

Ithro: Sorry, baby bro

One for Clark, Chad, and Sharpay, but nine for Sportacus. The man in blue takes a hesitant drink from the beer can, absently wondering why he agreed to do this again.

  1. **Who’s most likely to work in a grocery store?**

Sharpay: Clark

Robbie: Chad

Chloe: Chad

Lex: Chad

Glanni: Clark

Ryan: Clark

Sportacus: Perhaps Ithro?

Chad: Clark

Clark: Chad

Phil: Clark

Dan: Chad

Ithro: Clark

With one vote for Ithro, everyone else is split between Chad and Clark. Chad winds up with five, and Clark has six. He takes a drink from his can, trying to practice finesse. Instead, he chokes on the bitter flavor and tries not to gag.

  1. **Who’s most likely to go to heaven?**

Sharpay: We’re all pretty shit. Except Sportacus

Robbie: Sportageek

Chloe: Sportacus

Lex: Sportacus

Glanni: Sportaspawn

Ryan: Sportacus

Sportacus: Me, I suppose

Chad: Sportacus

Clark: Sportacus

Phil: Sportacus

Dan: Sportacus

Ithro: Sportacus. So, who’s this guy you like? That cheffy?

Absolutely _everyone_ thinks it will be Sportacus, and he takes another reluctant drink.

  1. **Who’s most likely to accidentally kill someone?**

Sharpay: Lex has almost killed a few people

Robbie: Dan, with his awkwardness

Chloe: Phil’s clumsy too

Lex: Ithro has a fucking hot air balloon. Ozzie and I have tried steering one of those things. Shit is hard

Glanni: And Sportacus has a blimp

Ryan: Shar has done damage

Sportacus: Well… Robbie has _accidentally_ almost knocked me from my airship once…

Chad: I say Chloe is shifty

Clark: I don’t know about Glanni

Phil: Ryan hit me with a golf club once

Dan: Well, I say Chad. He’s a jock, after all

Ithro: And I say Clark

Somehow, everyone has a different answer. So, everyone drinks!

  1. **Who’s most likely to sleep with someone else’s boyfriend or girlfriend?**

Sharpay: Glanni

Robbie: And I point to Lex

Chloe: Stop jumping on us just because we’re new! I pick you

Lex: Settle down, Chloe. I know some of these people, and Robbie’s not wrong

Glanni: I’ve done it, but it’s in the past

Ryan: Lex

Sportacus: I’d say Glanni, but he’s married to my brother. So, Lex

Chad: Lex

Clark: Lex? You’ve done that?

Phil: Glanni

Dan: Glanni

Ithro: Lex

One for Robbie, and the rest are split between Glanni and Lex. Four to Glanni, and seven to Lex. Clark looks at him in disappointment as Lex washes down his beer.

  1. **Who’s most likely to masturbate to someone in this room?**

Sharpay: Hmm… No offence, but I’m into straight, singing, athletic types. Like Troy. And none of you are him. Ry’d do it for Chad, though

Robbie: Sharpay, get over it. You’re never going to land him. And I’m pretty sure he’s _at least_ bisexual. For the answer to this question, it’d be me. I have, and I have done it _often_

Chloe: That’s information I didn’t want to know. Um… I really don’t know any of you well except Clark and Lex and thinking about that is… gross. So, I’m going to assume Lex likes someone here

Lex: Call me convicted. Damn straight I would and have. Quite frequently

Glanni: I have, and Ithro knows it

Ryan: I have too, right Chad?

Sportacus: Um, err… uh… well… Rob-Robbie?

Chad: Yeah, Ry has. With me in the room, too.

Clark: Squick. Um, Lex, why are you staring at me?

Phil: (whisper) Why do you think?

Dan: Lex has it bad

Ithro: Glanni

Three for Ryan; two for Robbie and Glanni; the other five come after Lex. He takes yet another drink and is finally beginning to feel a little buzzed.

  1. **Who’s most likely to support the legalization of marijuana?**

Sharpay: Ryan. He’s on the campaign platform

Robbie: Me. Gotta keep going between my bunker and sneaking off to catch a joint. Damn active kids

Chloe: I support it

Lex: I _definitely_ support it

Glanni: It _needs_ to be supported

Ryan: 420

Sportacus: I support it. It’s a plant that comes from the earth, after all

Chad: You are full of surprises. Damn. Now I wish we had some

Clark: I’ve never had any, but I hear it helps you relax. That would be nice

Phil: Dan? Should we?

Dan: We have some

Ithro: Nice! British weed!

Everyone aside from Sharpay wholeheartedly supports the legalization of marijuana. Ryan takes a drink from being double dinged, however. The game ends with everyone haven drank at least a small portion. Robbie, Chad, Phil, Dan, and Ithro have each taken one drink. They aren’t the least bit drunk. Sharpay, Chloe, Glanni, Ryan, and Clark have each had two drinks. Again, not a single person is drunk. Sportacus has had three drinks and is very tipsy. And Lex has had five drinks. Having a high alcohol tolerance, he’s only a bit buzzed. He saunters over and slinks between Clark and Phil.

Lex: How bout it? Wanna light it up?


End file.
